


Smells Like Boyfriend Material

by tofubbq



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Body Positivity, Don't Take This Fic Too Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Sniper's abs, Wholesome, also a little bit of pranking and silliness but just a lotta cute caring and comfort, fluffy fluff fluff, is that a tag? it really should be a tag, it's really kinda super duper self indulgent stuff but shhhhhhhhh, just a couple of bfs supporting each other, just really cute and warm fluffy feelings ok, shirtless Sniper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofubbq/pseuds/tofubbq
Summary: Sniper's got a nice body, and Scout really appreciates that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> starts off a lil spicey but I promise it'll turn into fluff!!!

His muscles rippled under his skin with every movement, like a jaguar on the prowl. His body was slick with sweat, almost glowing when the light hit it just right. And if it wasn't so hot outside, he would be content to curl up in a blanket and rest his head on that chest... Those pecs resembled a pillow, inviting him for a nice long nap across its well shaped curvature. His gaze trailed down like he was unwrapping a present - a present for his eyes. If someone ever told him a part of the body could perfectly imitate the chiselled rock face of an unexplored mountain, he would believe them after seeing those abdominal muscles. God, did a sculptor handcraft those, or what? Even the way his scars etched themselves across his weathered skin was hot, only adding to his overall rugged appeal.

"That's hot as hell..." The Scout breathed, unable to tear himself away from the sight that stood before him.

"This isn't even the hottest it usually gets at this time of year." The Sniper replied. "Here, you should stay hydrated so you don't pass out." 

Still distracted, the Scout was hit in the face with the water bottle that was thrown towards him. He finally snapped out of his personal fantasy and reached down to snatch it up from the ground. He stood up a little too quickly and a pang of dizziness struck him. He regained his balance in a moment, but not without the other taking notice. 

"You alright there, mate?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, holding him steady. The Scout nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow with his free hand. Given the stifling heat that had swept the area in the last week or so, it was best not to speak too much. It only added to the problem, and most of the other mercenaries were too exhausted to listen anyway. 

The shorter male screwed off the lid of the water bottle and took several long gulps of it, trying his best not to recoil in disgust as the warm liquid went down. His headache was already returning from earlier as it was no longer staved off by the medication he'd gotten from the Medic.

"Take it easy, alright? Maybe you should lay down for a while." The Sniper added, his hand moving from his shoulder to his back in a comforting gesture. Again, the Scout nodded, reaching up to rub his temples.

"I think I'm gonna do that, actually..." Normally, he would've protested when it came to taking a break, but he couldn't find the energy to do so this time. He felt like he was in a trance as he was lead back to his room by the Sniper, his mind always straying away from him. 

He seemed to snap back to reality when he was guided to his bed. His room was dark, the only window boarded up with a block of wood to keep out most of the sunlight. He could still make out the Sniper in the small amount of light that made it into the room, leaning over him in bed.

“Can you stay a little longer? Please?” The Scout begged, grabbing ahold of his arm before he moved away from the bed. 

“I still have some work to do, so you’ll have to wait until later.” The Sniper said with a warm smile, leaning in close to plant a kiss on the Scout’s forehead. The Scout pouted, crossing his arms.

“Just for a short time? Until I fall asleep?” 

“Maybe next time.” The Sniper left the room. However, he returned a couple of minutes later, carrying something in his arms. The Scout found out what it was seconds later when it was thrown at him, landing on his face before he left again. He could tell what it was without even looking at it - the smell of strong coffee beans was unmistakable. 

He removed his own shirt and put on the Sniper’s, smiling to himself. It wasn’t as good as having him physically there, but it would do until the end of the day. The Scout closed his eyes as he rested his head on his pillow, his brain drifting back to the mental image of the Sniper without his shirt on. As he started to doze off, a plan came to his mind.

What if he hid all of the Sniper’s shirts at once? That way, he would be able to stare at his boyfriend’s flawless, perfect body all day...


	2. Chapter 2

His shoulder blades jutted out in a comely manner, accentuating the view that was his back. His broad shoulders and glistening muscles practically screamed to be caressed, and it took everything within the Scout's power not to. Now that was the backside of a man who pulled his weight - and a great deal more, he imagined. Was he always in a state of being oiled up, or was it just a coincidence? Whatever the case was, he had hit it big time with this prank of his. Now, he could bask in the sight of his boyfriend's beauteous bounty.

"Are you just going to stand there staring all day or are you going to help me look?" The Sniper turned around suddenly, and the Scout had to focus on maintaining eye contact with him, lest he got distracted again.

"Uhh... Right. Gotcha. Yeah." The Scout nodded, his head bobbing up and down almost mechanically. In one ear and out the other. The Sniper sighed, shaking his head.

"... Don't tell me you decided to hide them." Now that got the Scout's attention.

"Yea- wait, no! I didn't do anything with them! They disappeared on their own - y'know, as shirts do!" He spoke up, waving his arms as if it would make him any less guilty looking. The Sniper couldn't help but smile at the panicked look on his boyfriend's face... a smile that soon turned mischievous.

"Alright, you cheeky monkey. How about a deal then? I'll keep my shirt off, so long as you do the same. It's a fair deal, wouldn't you say?" The Sniper offered, his eyes glinting. The Scout's face flushed a bright red at the proposal.

"I... I..." He stammered, feeling an all too familiar feeling in his chest as his stomach clenched uncomfortably. It wasn't an issue, per se, not anymore... 

But it still caught him off guard. The Sniper noticed his hesitant reaction and was quick to embrace him in a close hug.

"Alright, alright... You don't have to. Only if you feel comfortable with it, okay?" The Sniper said in a low voice, planting a kiss on the Scout's forehead.

"No, I..." The Scout tried to find the words to explain himself. "I.. just didn't expect you to request that, that's all. It's a fine idea to me, a..actually. It's only a fair deal that way." 

"Okay, but we can stop any time, you hear?" The Scout nodded, giving him a tight squeeze before hurrying off to his room to get unchanged. 

The Sniper watched him leave, wondering if he was going to be okay. He knew how self-conscious the other was of his body... but he was hoping he could somehow help with that. His heart always fell whenever the Scout would make some negative, self depreciating comment about himself. To him, his body was more than just easy on the eyes - he had a perfect combo of both athletic and lithe. He had just enough muscle to balance out his smooth, supple skin...

He heard footsteps approaching, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked up to see the Scout standing in the hallway, holding his hands in front of him awkwardly. His face had gone redder, if it was even possible. The Sniper could see the surgical scars that stretched themselves across his chest were still present, dark and rough along the edges. Looking more closely, he took notice of the freckles that sprinkled his face were also present on his shoulders and down his arms. 

"Um." The Scout broke the long silence, finally looking up at the Sniper. "Are you- are you done looking? I feel kinda awkward here." 

"Of course. I'm sorry, I can't get used to how fine my handsome boyfriend looks." The Sniper's mouth curled into a grin. 

"It's.. it's really not that amazing or anything, it's just my body." The Scout insisted, scratching at his arm. "Not really sure why it's so.. Exciting?"

"'Cause I love it, and I love you." The Sniper moved close to hold the Scout in his arms again. Being so close to him, he could feel the male's heartbeat pressed up against him, beating quickly.

"I... I can't say I feel the same way. I mean, about one of those things. Obviously I love you to the moon and back." The Scout said with a small pout.

"Well, then.. I'll just love your body enough for the both us until then." The Sniper said gently. "How does that sound?"

There was another pause before the Scout responded in a quiet voice,

"I'm feeling kind of cold, to be honest." 

The Sniper chuckled, this time giving him a proper kiss on his lips.

"Alright then, let's get some shirts on, shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Scout is trans.
> 
> Not sure how much I'll be updating this fic, but it's been fun writing some quick fluffy content!! Maybe we'll see how it goes?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet chapter :)

The Scout stood in front of a mirror, his nose pressed up against the glass. At this distance, he could only really make out his blue eyes in his criss-crossed vision. He pulled back an inch or two so he could see more of his face. His cheeks were soft and dotted with freckles, almost too many to count. He had hoped they would disappeared as he grew older, but they were still there - across his face, shoulders, arms, legs... pretty much anywhere and everywhere. His hair, still messy from getting out of bed, didn't quite help out either.

He took a step back, his gaze lowering to the old -and some newer- scars on his body. He didn't feel ashamed of those, he thought to himself. He'd always saw people with scars as people who were brave and battle worn. Battle worn... The idea put a smile on his face. Yeah, he liked the sound of that. He had gone through a lot to get to this point, even if he wasn't all that satisfied with himself... That was something he always struggled to come to terms with. But this was a start, wasn't it?

The door to his room creaked open, and he could see the Sniper's head poke out of the crack behind him in the reflection of the mirror. 

"Hey, possum, breakfast is ready-" The Sniper noticed that the Scout was only wearing short pyjama bottoms, so he started to close the door again. "Sorry, I didn't realize you just woke up..."

"No it's alright, you can come in!" He hurried over to the door and flung it back open, bumping straight into the Sniper as he did.

"Woah there." The Sniper smiled, moving to wrap his arms around the Scout, who returned the hug happily. Together, they stepped back into his room, with the Sniper closing the door behind them so they could have some privacy.

"I, uh.. was thinking about what you said." The Scout's voice was low as he looked up at the Sniper. His face was flushed a light red, but he still managed to maintain eye contact with him. "And I think it's definitely something I gotta try improving on."

"I'm glad to hear it." The Sniper reached a hand up to run a hand through the Scout's hair. "Remember, we can go at whatever pace you'd like. Your comfort is the most importa-"

"Most important, yeah yeah, you say this every time, I get it." The Scout moved up onto his tip toes to smooch the Sniper between his eyes. "Do you even know me? I don't like taking things slow. I'm a fast kinda guy."

"Mm. And the strongest man I know." The Sniper nodded in agreement.

"Er." The comment made the Scout pause, his expression showing brief confusion. "Are you sure about the strongest? I mean, there's like... a crapton of strong guys on our team, and..."

"There's other ways of being strong than physically fit, though your working out looks like it's paying off on it's own." The Sniper eyed the Scout's arm. It hadn't become that much bulkier, but it was definitely more toned than the Sniper recalled. "Care to give me a flex, strong man?"

"Pfft, you could just ask any old time!" The Scout grinned, pulling away so he could show off his hard worked biceps to his boyfriend. Seeing the proud expression on his face, the Sniper was happy to see his usual confidence coming around again. This was the Scout he loved, brimming with energy and cockiness.

"Alright, love. How about you get a shirt on and join the rest of us for breakfast?" The Sniper chuckled lightheartedly and the Scout relaxed his arms.

"You sure you've got enough of this sight over here? You really want me to put a shirt on now?" The Scout teased.

"As much as it breaks my heart, yes. I'm afraid the world just isn't ready for your sexy body yet." The Sniper kissed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short but sweet chapter, aaaa. I need to update more...

Scout couldn’t think of any better feeling in life than laying in a warm bed, his head resting against his boyfriend’s chest and just listening to the sound of his breathing. After a long day’s work, even he enjoyed a well-earned rest, especially if it meant spending some quiet time with Sniper like this. Though, usually the quiet time didn’t last too long, given his chatter mouth, but it was still nice all the same.

So when Sniper spoke up first, it surprised him.

“You know, Scout… it always feels strange whenever you call me muscular or strong. I guess I’m not used to it yet, but I thought I should mention it.”

Scout raised his head to look at him in confusion.

“What do you mean by that? I’m just speaking the truth!” Sniper couldn’t help but smile - it was something he loved about Scout. No matter what, the man always spoke what was on his mind. Still, he hesitated with his words.

“You see, when I was growing up, it was the exact opposite. In fact, even now it’s still not entirely true compared to most of the population.” He spoke slowly, not directly making eye contact with Scout. “It was something that always made me stick out like a sore thumb. I was never as strong as the others, and I barely had anything in common with them. I could never fit in with them, and… unfortunately, I still feel that way now. It’s affected me my whole life, being unable to be as strong and.. Manly as society wanted me to be in order to be accepted.”

“Snipes…” 

“I’m sorry I never told you about how I felt before, but I didn’t want to speak over everything you were going through at the time.” Sniper took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Even now, talking about this, I feel guilty for bringing it up at all. I’m sorry, Scout. Can we- can we just pretend this conversation never happened?”

“What- no, that’s not true at all!” Scout sat up suddenly, kicking off the covers. “Of course your feelings matter! I’m more upset you didn’t tell me sooner that you were feeling this way, or about any of that other crap! I care about you more than anything else in the world, okay?” 

“Scout-”

“And all those other people can go and eat shit, too! For making you feel that way, like you’re not worth anything just ‘cause you don’t fit in their perfect little box of what a man should be, and- and- who even wants to look and act the same like everyone else does, anyway? People are stupid anyway, you’re amazing just the way you are, and anyone who says otherwise can eat my-”

“Scout, I get it.” Sniper’s face had turned a bright red, and he was thankful the room was dark so Scout couldn’t see it. He was afraid that Scout might take his confession to his feelings poorly, but like everything else the other did, he was surprised in a good way.

“Look, all I’m saying is that I love you, and I care about you, so if there’s anything you need to talk about - I’m all ears, okay? I’m nothing but ears. I know I talk you near to death, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to listen either.” Scout sighed as he laid back down beside him. Sniper reached over to wrap his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in closer.

“I’ll keep that in mind, then.”

“You better.”

“I promise.”


End file.
